Asesino
by bWitch
Summary: Existen quienes piensan que los nombres definen los destinos de las personas. Una de esas personas era Killer. Y sin embargo, Eustass Kid no podía estar más en desacuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia hablará sobre la formación de los Piratas de Kid, pero sobre todo de Killer y su vida, antes y después de conocer a su capitán, así como de la evolución de su relación a lo largo de los años. Porque Killer rulea y tengo mis propias teorías sobre la razón de su nombre, su apodo y el porqué oculta su rostro. Este NO es un fic yaoi, por cierto.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido Eiichiro Oda. Yo sólo saco mis propias conclusiones y relleno pasados por afición al drama. La imágen de portada pertenece a ダリア [pixiv id=9943157]

**Advertencias:** Angst a diestra y siniestra, pero sobre todo, a siniestra (?). Violencia explícita e implícita

**Rating**: T

* * *

**01 - Presagio**

Las sirvientas que atendían el parto no sabían si reír o llorar. Así que con una sonrisa de alivio en sus rostros, lloraban con sus ojos llenos de pesar: El niño había nacido sano, grande y fuerte. Su llanto, como el de cualquier bebé saludable era sonoro y enérgico

Casi tanto como el de su padre, que le gritaba al pequeño, intentando arrebatárselo a aquellas mujeres, entre lágrimas y sollozos que había matado a su amada esposa, que era un homicida, un verdugo, que no merecía haber nacido.

— _¡Asesino!_

Con esa palabra el mundo le dio la bienvenida.

En la cama, el delgado cuerpo de la madre yacía aún caliente. Su organismo no había sido capaz de soportar el parto y aquella mujer que se caracterizaba por sus ganas de vivir y sus largos rizos dorados, no había podido acunar a aquella nueva vida que era su hijo entre sus brazos.

Los llantos del bebé se calmaron antes que los del padre.

* * *

**02 - Nombre**

Se había salido con la suya, porque nadie en aquel pueblo perdido, en una isla de por sí perdida se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Porque aquel hombre, que además de ser el dueño de casi todo lo vendible en aquel lugar, tenía fama de ser bastante sanguinario con aquellos quienes no se sometían a él. Típico de la "nobleza" que da el dinero.

Ya había sido una gran victoria convencerle de que no estrangulara al recién nacido con sus propias manos. Su esposa, la única persona que podía contenerle, ya no estaba para defender al pequeño.

Se había salido con la suya. El niño se llamaría _Killer_, para que, como su padre dijo, jamás se olvidase del pecado que había cometido.

Pecado que aquel hombre se encargaría de recordarle cada día de su vida.

* * *

**03 - Aprendizaje**

Los niños tienen buenos instintos, y los de Killer eran especialmente agudos. Por eso intuía lo que le pasaría si aquel hombre que le habían dicho que era su padre le encontraba jugando por la casa. Pero lo comprobó de la peor de las formas ese día en el que el hombre volvió a casa más temprano de lo que acostumbraba.

Killer había aprendido que la cocina era su hogar. Sólo allí y en los cuartos de los sirvientes se le estaba permitido existir.

Fue allí, donde por otro lado, aprendió que él también era alguien que merecía cariño. afecto que solía manifestarse en forma de grandes platos de tallarines, que hacían más amenos el paso de los días.

* * *

**04 - Refugio**

Aún con el dolor en su piernecita, el pequeño Killer corría con toda la fuerza que sus músculos de niño podían dar. Ya le habían alcanzado una vez, y ahora podía sentir con cada paso que daba el recuerdo de aquel golpe. Se había escapado por los pelos.

Entró a toda prisa a la cocina, donde una de las sirvientas, comprendiendo rápidamente la situación le metió en la despensa y volvió a sus quehaceres en un segundo, justo en el momento en el que el padre abrió la puerta con tal estruendo que hizo resonar todos los platos del lugar.

— ¿Dónde está ese crío endemoniado? —Rugió el hombre.

— ¡Se escapó al patio! —Chilló la mujer.

Killer sólo escuchó el empujón y la loza caer ruidosamente al piso. Un segundo después, la puerta golpeando y el, tristemente, ya conocido olor de la sangre.

* * *

**Quiero compartir estos feels porque buscando explicaciones que me cuadraran me he armado un dramón de épicas proporciones en la cabeza, pero por motivos prácticos del tipo "por alguna razón con esta historia no puedo ni escribir 200 palabras de corrido" he decidido dejarla en formato drabbles. Por lo que se irá revelando de a poco, aunque estos sí estarán ordenados en forma temporal. Como suelo hacerlo, publicaré unos cuantos cada semana en el mismo formato que este primer "capítulo"  
**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado c: **Como siempre, les recuerdo que los reviews son a los autores como el combustible a los autos (?) Ok, me he quedado sin buenas analogías xD

**Nos leemos! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**05- Crueldad**

Killer había crecido escondido. Silencioso, casi como un ánima que vagaba por las sombras de aquella mansión, y que era un poco menos etérea cuando estaba en aquellos lugares donde se sentía más seguro.

Porque aún cuando no le pudiesen defender del padre, cosa que con los años él fue entendiendo cada vez más, se sabía querido por la servidumbre del lugar. Le alimentaban, le cuidaban, le procuraban ropa limpia y a veces hasta se daban el tiempo de jugar, y él, un niño que maduró demasiado rápido supo valorar esos gestos, como demostraciones de afecto en la sordidez de su vida.

Y como niño que maduró demasiado rápido, también se dio cuenta de que los empleados de su padre que eran algo más amables con él en lugar de limitarse a darle algo de comida y mantenerlo limpio, eran los que desaparecían.

Como chico listo que era, las miradas aterradas y de desprecio de los demás trabajadores no tardaron en darle la pista que le faltaba para concluir que lo que había pasado fue más que un simple despido.

Y era su culpa.

* * *

**06- Hijo**

Poco tiempo después de que Killer cumpliese los diez años, las cosas cambiaron. Su padre dejó de ignorarlo, para buscarle explícitamente para atormentarlo.

El niño, dentro de la poca inocencia infantil que le quedaba, volvió a pensar que era su culpa. Que algo había hecho para enfurecer a ese hombre, ese que no soportaba oír que era su padre.

Killer tampoco soportaba oír que era su hijo.

* * *

**07- Tiempo**

Por lo menos, aquel hombre pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en esa casa de la cual no le dejaban salir. Eso le dejaba horas y horas "libre" y solo.

Hace algunos años, le habían enseñado a leer, pero no fue hasta ese momento en que le resultó una habilidad útil, cuando descubrió que en aquella gran casa había una habitación con muchos, muchos libros. Enciclopedias, diccionarios, libros de historia y geografía. Y también, aunque en menor proporción, novelas y cuentos de aventura.

Fue la primera vez que se cubrió la cara con un pañuelo, sin sospechar lo que ese acto significaría para él años después, siendo ahora sólo porque la cantidad de polvo acumulado delataba que la habitación no había sido utilizada en muchos años.

Por ello, Killer concluyó con acierto que aquella biblioteca le había pertenecido a su madre, y eso le causaba una sensación contradictoria de culpa y protección. Porque con el paso de los meses, ese lugar se convirtió en su guarida y en el legado de la madre que asesinó.

Porque estaba convencido de que era su culpa.

* * *

**07- Negación**

Había escuchado esa palabra de boca de su padre desde mucho antes de tener uso de razón. La recordaba, fuerte, clara y cruda desde sus primeros años. Tanto era que apenas podía relacionar aquellas sílabas a otra voz que no fuese la de su progenitor.

Y es que no era sólo la palabra. Aquellos ojos fríos que herían como dagas y aquel tono cargado de odio, acompañado de las cada vez más frecuentes palizas, eran lo que habían definido hasta ese entonces su existencia. Quizás por eso, y sólo por eso le impactaron tanto las palabras del niño al que acababa de conocer.

— ¡Pero cómo te vas a llamar "Killer"! _—_Había exclamado el niño pelirrojo entre risas— ¿No es sólo un apodo mal puesto? ¡Si con la pinta que tienes no matarías ni a una mosca!

El pequeño Killer no supo qué decir. Tras un par de segundos impávidos, se miró a sí mismo, viendo su ropa: Una camiseta blanca, que se veía limpia a pesar de las viejas manchas que se confundían entre sangre lavada y salsa de tomate, unos pantalones que ya comenzaban a quedarle pequeños y unos zapatos que, aunque simples y viejos, estaban limpios y cumplían su función. Su padre había vuelto directo a dormir tras un viaje de varios días y, salvo los rastros de un ojo morado, que ahora se cubría con el flequillo, no tenía más heridas visibles.

Miró al otro chico, quien esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Yo soy Kid! —El pequeño le extendió la mano, presentándose orgulloso.

Tras estrecharla, casi en forma automática, Killer se dio cuenta de que le había quedado la mano sucia.

* * *

**08- Kid**

Recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo rotas que estaban las ropas del otro niño, y que no sólo tenía las manos sucias, sino que estaba mugriento de la cabeza a los pies. Recién entonces notó que sostenía una bolsa gruesa en su otra mano.

Debió haberse quedado mirándola por mucho tiempo, porque el niño la apretó contra su cuerpo, como defendiéndola.

Pero Killer estaba totalmente ausente. La mención de su nombre por aquella voz de niño le hizo abstraerse del mundo real.

— No puedes decirle a nadie que me viste aquí, Killer.

Fue la mención de su nombre lo que le trajo de vuelta al presente.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Kid, ya te lo había dicho. Pero eso no es lo importante

— ¿Entraste aquí a robar? —Killer ató cabos rápidamente. Había escuchado ruidos en la sala, por lo que había ido a investigar a pesar de que le tenían prohibido salir de la zona de los empleados.

El pelirrojo se puso el dedo en los labios, en señal de silencio.

— Si, pero ese no es tu asunto. Tú sólo no le digas a nadie. No es mucho, a si que tu señor no se dará cuenta.

Killer decidió obviar que aquel niño no se daría cuenta de que "su señor" era en realidad su padre. Supuso que los hijos de los ricos solían vestir más pomposamente.

Kid se despidió con prisa y desapareció, rápido y sigiloso, tal y como había llegado.

* * *

**¡Apareció Kid! Hablaremos más sobre él en la siguiente serie de drabbles :)**

**Gracias por leer, y gracias especiales a MyMobius07 por su review en el capítulo anterior :3**

No se olviden de que los reviews tienen el poder mágico de alegrarle el día al autor n.n **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como he dicho en alguna ocación, cuando veo que no alcanzaré a publicar los miércoles/jueves, lo pongo en mi perfil, para que sepan xD**

**Disculpen también lo cortito, esta semana estuvo de locos y quienes me han leído antes saben lo que me cuesta hacer que la musa y mi tiempo libre coincidan :c  
**

**Al fic!**

* * *

**09- Visita**

La segunda vez que Killer se encontró con el pequeño pelirrojo fue durante una calurosa tarde de verano, como las que solían haber en el South Blue. Agobiado por el calor, salió al patio a guarecerse bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Y apenas se recostó contra el tronco, sintió que un trozo de corteza le había caído en la cabeza. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el niño del otro día, que le miraba sonriente

— ¡Hola Killer! —Exclamó el chico, desde lo alto.

El rubio quiso responder, pero la voz no le salió de inmediato. Le seguía sonando muy extraño oír su nombre en una voz que no estuviese cargada de odio y desprecio.

* * *

**10- Juegos**

Kid comenzó a visitar a Killer cada vez con más frecuencia durante esos meses. Kid iba, se metía a hurtadillas en su casa y se pasaban la tarde jugando, allí donde nadie fuese a molestarlos, porque el pelirrojo evitaba a toda costa que alguien que no fuese Killer lo viese en el lugar. Probablemente porque, con frecuencia, se llevaba uno que otro objeto de valor que encontrase por allí.

A Killer esto no le podía importar menos. Kid era la única persona más o menos de su edad que conocía, y la primera persona con quien pudo compartir de igual a igual. Y de cualquier forma, nadie se había dado cuenta de los robos del pequeño ladrón.

Durante esas tardes, el mayor le contaba al pelirrojo las historias que había leído en los libros, sobre valientes guerreros que luchaban por sus sueños, inspiración que también predominaba en sus juegos. En otras ocasiones, Kid le mostraba sus inventos: Pequeños robots, que en su mayoría sólo eran muñecos, los cuales entre ambos se encargaban de mejorar, y cuando podían conseguirse algún pequeño motor, incluso los hacían funcionar.

* * *

**11-Tiempo**

Con el paso del tiempo, Killer supo que la única familia que le quedaba a Kid era su abuelo, quien estaba muy enfermo. Supo que ambos vivían en la calle, y que comían de lo que Kid conseguía robar, o encontrar entre la basura. Fue su abuelo quien le enseñó al pelirrojo lo que sabía sobre mecánica y sobre la vida.

Kid se ganó completamente su cariño y su respeto, aunque, quizá porque no lo vio necesario en ese momento, o porque en su pensamiento de niño, pensaba que el pequeño le odiaría por ello, no le dijo sino hasta mucho, mucho después que él era el hijo de su padre y no el niño de algún sirviente. La vida se ambos sería muy diferente el día en que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Killer, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a admirar a aquel niño que, aún cuando tenía varios años menos que él, iba impetuoso por la vida. Libre, a diferencia de él. Incluso, quizá era libre como ningún otro.

* * *

** 12-Amigo**

— ¡No puedes seguir así! —Le regaño Kid.

El rubio no había conseguido engañar a su amigo. De algún modo, Kid tenía un don para oler la sangre, y siempre sabía cuándo el rubio estaba lastimado, aún si se tapaba las heridas. Y aunque al principio le creyó al mayor que se había resbalado en las escaleras, o que le había caído algo encima mientras buscaba algo en la bodega, para el pequeño pelirrojo ya era más que evidente que había alguien lastimando a su amigo.

— Te voy a sacar de aquí ahora mismo.

Killer palideció. El miedo que se apoderó de él le hizo darse cuenta de cuán sometida estaba su alma. Le hizo notar hasta qué punto había aceptado su destino, el único que creía posible para él, por el crimen que cometió. Por haber nacido. Pero ahora sabía que existía otra realidad posible, aquella que Kid le había enseñado. Y aunque sabía que no sería fácil, Killer supo que una vida fuera de allí significaría tener la dignidad de decidir por él mismo qué hacer con su vida.

Ahora que sabía que él no era sólo un infeliz asesino, sino que el amigo de alguien. De alguien que no medía sus palabras y que con su impronta aparentaba mucho más que los ocho años que hace poco tenía.

Killer ya no estaba solo.

* * *

**Gracias a Nimphy-Ryuu-chan, MyMobius07, coonsolounbeso y Staphylle por sus reviews del capítulo pasado :)**

**Staphylle: Aww, muchas gracias por el review 3 como no tienes cuenta, te respondo por acá xD Si escribo cortito y más encima, tortuga, es porque cuido muchísimo mi ortografía y redacción. Sobre todo la redacción xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya. Creo que la actualización de este fic quedará fija para los Viernes de ahora en adelante. Es mi día menos malo xDD**

**Me fue más difícil de lo que creía escribir este capítulo. Pero quedé bastante conforme :B Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**13-Familia**

Por primera vez en sus 12 años, Killer tuvo el valor de salir de su casa, y no sólo eso, sino que salir para no volver.

Su mundo y su realidad se abrieron de golpe. De un momento a otro, pasó de una acomodada mansión, a una isla plagada de pobreza, pero no fue sólo una nueva realidad económica lo que descubrió al salir de la burbuja.

También pasó del abandono y el maltrato, a saber lo que era el calor de una familia.

Porque aunque muchos dijeran que sólo un viejo hombre enfermo y su pequeño nieto, quien en realidad no compartía sangre con el anciano, no constituían una verdadera familia, era mucho, mucho más de lo que Killer se hubiese atrevido a desear.

* * *

**14-Humano**

Por primera vez, Killer fue responsable de algo que no fuese mantener su propia integridad a salvo. Junto a Kid, salía todos los días bien temprano a recolectar chatarra por la ciudad. Ojalá durante las primeras horas del amanecer, antes de que otros se la llevaran. Luego la vendían, consiguiendo así algo de dinero. Al principio, el trabajo fue pesado, y la recompensa poco satisfactoria, pero el regresar a casa cada tarde y pasárselo jugando con Kid, o armando inventos y contando historias con el abuelo, llenaba sus días de alegría.

Pero Killer también fue responsable de algo más al poco tiempo, aunque para él, con su percepción de niño, ya había pasado mucho, en realidad no había sido más de un mes.

— Ven, hijo —El viejo le llamó una noche, después de que Kid cayese dormido por allí, cansado por tanto jugar. Killer se le acercó— Tú ya eres un niño grande. Lo suficiente como para saber que yo moriré más temprano que tarde.

— Pero... —espetó el pequeño, pero el anciano no le dejó terminar, apartándole el flequillo del rostro y viéndole a los ojos.

— Definitivamente tienes la mirada de un niño grande — El viejo se enderezó, y le dio la espalda al pequeño para irse a dormir sobre el único colchón que tenía aquella estancia que les servía de hogar— Cuida bien de Kid, por favor.

Killer no pudo dormir nada, pensando que aquel hombre iba a morir esa noche. Aquel hombre que en tan poco tiempo, le había dado algo que nunca había tenido: Cariño y confianza, pero sobre todo, la protección y el consejo que sólo alguien mayor podía darle.

No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando les despidió, aún desde el colchón cuando se disponía a salir con Kid a la mañana siguiente.

— ¡No se les ocurra volver sin suficiente dinero para comer! —exclamó con la misma energía y maña de siempre.

* * *

**15-Cacería**

Con una sonrisa radiante, ambos niños regresaban a casa: el trabajo del día había resultado especialmente bueno, y tras separar el dinero para la comida del día siguiente, quedó un sobrante con el que los pequeños planeaban comprar golosinas, cosa que no se habían podido permitir desde que ya no podían asaltar la alacena de casa de Killer.

Fue este el encargado de ir a la dulcería en el centro de la ciudad, ya que a Kid lo tenían más que identificado por robos previos, y ya no le dejarían entrar aún si traía dinero.

El rubio iba corriendo hacia el centro cuando vio de reojo algo que le heló la sangre por un instante. Vio a su padre allí.

Se detuvo, miró nuevamente y no había nadie. Quizá sólo fueran paranoias suyas. Si su padre no quería ni verlo, ¿Para qué iría a buscarlo? ¿Y en persona? No, eso no podía ser.

* * *

**16-Instinto**

Killer ya estaba por llegar a casa con la pequeña bolsa de dulces en el bolsillo, cuando el peculiar olor de la sangre, ese que le resultaba tan familiar, inundó su nariz. Algo andaba mal.

Algo andaba muy mal, como pudo comprobarlo cuando sigiloso, se acercó hacia el lugar. Quedó petrificado al comprobar lo que había ocurrido.

Lo primero que vio fue al abuelo, yacía en el suelo de tierra, sobre un charco de sangre. Killer había visto eso en un libro sobre primeros auxilios hace algunos meses: Lo que el anciano tenía en la cabeza era una herida de bala.

Se asomó un poco más, viendo algo que hizo que su sangre se descongelara e hirviera en un instante. Su padre, quien tenía el arma en el cinturón, alzaba al pequeño pelirrojo con ambas manos, intentando asfixiarlo. Killer no pensó.

Tomó un destornillador que estaba cerca y se lanzó contra el hombre que atacaba a su amigo, saltando y ensartándole con la fuerza del impulso la herramienta en la espalda.

— Sólo con Killer no es suficiente. —Fue lo último que dijo el hombre, instantes antes de gritar al sentir cómo el metal se abría paso entre su piel, su carne y sus pulmones.

* * *

**16-Consecuencias**

En la memoria de Killer, los siguientes sucesos transcurrieron como en un sueño: Lento, como rodeados de neblina, fuera del tiempo, y muy lejos del espacio.

Kid calló al piso, tosiendo y recuperando el aire, mientras aquel hombre, su padre, lo perdía. Killer, aún sin saber qué estaba haciendo, tomó a Kid de una mano y comenzó a correr. Escuchó, como a lo lejos, que el pequeño pelirrojo gritaba que no abandonaran al abuelo.

El mayor miró al anciano, y luego a su padre, que luchaba por ponerse de pie, fallando cada vez, echando sangre por la boca y sonando su respiración agitada y aguda. Por la mente de Killer pasó el pensamiento de lo irónico que era que el hombre terminase por morir asfixiado. De algún modo, sabía exactamente lo que había hecho. Sus ojos volvieron hacia el anciano, y decidiendo que su padre ya no resultaría una amenaza, Kid y él volvieron sobre sus pasos, sólo para comprobar lo que Killer ya sabía y que Kid no quería creer.

El abuelo estaba muerto, y ellos tenían que largarse de allí, pero ya. Killer hurgó entre los bolsillos del anciano, sacando el dinero que sólo hace un par de horas le habían entregado, y volvió a tomar la mano de Kid para correr cuán lejos pudieran sus piernas.

Killer sabía lo que la policía le hacía a los enemigos de su padre, y aunque este ya no estuviese allí para dirigir el castigo, sabía que no sería nada bueno que descubrieran que ellos habían sido los culpables de su muerte. Que él había sido el culpable.

Esa noche, escondidos en las profundidades de la selva, ninguno de los dos niños pudo dejar de llorar. Kid, porque había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba. Killer, porque ese día había comprobado que todo el maltrato que sufrió durante toda su vida no había sido culpa de la mente enferma de su padre.

Él de verdad era un asesino.

* * *

**Yo había advertido del angst a diestra y siniestra (y sobre todo, a siniestra) u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Se vienen muchos más momentos en la vida de este par. Algunos buenos, otros malos, y otros peores :c  
**

**Gracias a MyMobius07 por su review en el capítulo pasado! Y no se olviden de que son sus reviews los que me animan a mantener el ritmo de actualizaciones aunque me ahogue con las cosas de la U orz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis disculpas por lo cortito del capítulo :c Ha sido una semana del terror en la U, y la que sigue no pinta mucho mejor OTL**

* * *

**17 - Maduro**

Killer se volvió hacia sus adentros, y Kid no estaba en condiciones de ayudarle a salir. Como dos fantasmas, vagaron por la selva hasta llegar al pueblo vecino. Una pequeña ciudad sucia que hacía de deshuesadero de barcos, allí donde muchos navíos y gentes iban a pasar sus últimos días.

El mayor, como en automático, procuró conseguir comida y un techo, aunque no fue hasta unos dos meses después de que llegasen, que lograron conseguir un sitio lo suficientemente escondido como para que no los echaran a los tres días. Porque no era un lugar para niños.

Pero ellos bien sabían que ya no lo eran.

* * *

**18- Cambios**

Ante todo pronóstico, fue el pequeño Kid el primero en recuperar el buen humor que le caracterizaba. Pero con el tiempo, Killer se dio cuenta de que aunque Kid intentase parecer el mismo de siempre, no lo era.

El temperamento del pelirrojo, que ya era algo caprichoso, se mezcló con rabia, como si quisiera quitarle al mundo eso que a él le fue arrebatado. Y Killer, velaba por él como una sombra. Sólo fue cosa de tiempo que empezaran a meterse en robos y peleas, al principio iniciadas por Kid, luego seguidas por el mayor, quien comenzó a asustarse de sí mismo.

Sólo cuando peleaba sentía que su corazón latía y volvía a estar vivo.

* * *

**19- Fortaleza**

La personalidad explosiva de Kid solía meterles en muchos problemas. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que de todas las palizas que les metieron durante el primer año, ninguna llegase a ser realmente seria.

Con el tiempo, fueron ellos quienes comenzaron a ganarse el respeto a base de puños y patadas. En parte, porque era fundamental para sobrevivir en el lugar en el que se habían ido a meter. Era pelear o conseguir la protección de algún idiota que les hiciera trabajar por migajas. Así era como vivían los demás niños que no tenían a nadie.

Kid y Killer se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

**20- Didáctico**

Desarmando, Kid aprendió a armar. Entre peleas y el conseguirse el pan de cada día, el pelirrojo hallaba el tiempo para seguir aprendiendo. Junto con Killer, consiguieron a base de robos, armarse con un pequeño taller con variedad de herramientas.

Era en esos momentos, intentando descifrar el funcionamiento de algún motor o armando una pequeña grúa, con engranajes de aparatos viejos, que el mayor se sentía realmente en calma. Definitivamente, eran sus momentos favoritos.

* * *

**Aunque sea cortito, prefiero publicar una vez a la semana que esperar a que se junten una cantidad decente :c**

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a MyMobius07 y a Korone Lobstar por sus reviews del capítulo pasado (L) **No se olviden de que sus reviews me animan a seguir con esto semana a semana** :D **

**Nos leemos!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damnit**

**Entre que mi computador está entre la vida y la muerte y lo he tenido que llevar al servicio técnico (y el arreglo me sale más de 1/3 de lo que sale un computador igual y nuevo) y que en la universidad me han apaleado, no ha habido musa que aguante xDD**

**Hasta que vuelva a tener computador propio dudo que pueda actualizar con un periodo fijo. Haré lo que pueda pero no les puedo prometer que las actualizaciones serán tal o cual día :B**

**Si siguien aquí, gracias por leer :3**

* * *

**21- Inevitable**

Pasaron algunos años y ambos se hicieron un lugar en aquel sitio, que para cualquiera resultaba deprimente. Quizá, lo lograron porque no se dejaron tragar por el sentimiento que inspiraba el lugar y que terminaba, finalmente, por agotar las energías de quienes tenían la desgracia de caer allí.

Uno, lo consiguió porque sentía que a tenía su cuota de vital de llanto ya cumplida, y el otro, porque había decidido que jamás volverían a arrebatarle a nadie. Esa determinación le volvió fuerte.

Aún así, cada cierto tiempo aparecía alguien que pretendía vencerlos y así, hacerse fama en esa ciudad en donde por falta de ricos, reinaban los fuertes.

Cada vez eran menos los que pensaban que Kid, por tener sólo once años, sería presa fácil. El pequeño pelirrojo luchaba como un fiero demonio. Killer, por su parte, no solía ser desafiado. A sus quince años, ya tenía un cuerpo fuerte, y tanto su fama como su mismo nombre hacían temblar a más de alguno.

Quizá fue porque había pasado demasiado tiempo sin pelear

Posiblemente, porque su enemigo era tan fuerte como él y le dio una buena batalla

O tal vez fue porque de algún modo, presintió que ese sujeto no buscaba pelea, sino que cortarle la cabeza.

Pero él solo supo que su sangre ardió tanto que amenazó con quemarlo y el movimiento automático de sus manos al arrebatarle el arma a su oponente, para luego, como en una acrobacia, rajarle la garganta, lo llenó de una sensación conocida, que hasta entonces no había sabido reconocer como placer.

No pudo negárselo más. Era culpable.

Era un asesino.

* * *

**22- Crisis (1)**

Un día no muy lejano, Killer encontró un trozo de espejo en el piso.

Desde que habían llegado allí, el rubio nunca había visto su reflejo con detenimiento. Como mucho, se había visto en algún metal que puliese con Kid para algún invento, riéndose de cómo este distorsionaba su imagen, haciéndole ver muy gordo o muy delgado. Pero en esta ocasión lo que salió de sus labios fue una risa muda, nerviosa, que se convirtió en un gemido lleno de pesar.

Su rostro se estaba volviendo igual al de su padre.

Tenía que esconderlo de algún modo.

Porque Kid no podía enterarse de que él era el hijo del monstruo que mató a su única familia y él sabía que más temprano que tarde, la similitud se haría demasiado obvia.

* * *

**23- Crisis (2)**

Killer, de alguna parte sacó una tela con la que hacer un pañuelo con el que cubrirse el rostro. Cuando volvió al anochecer, Kid no le dijo nada.

Había asumido que Killer se había ido a meter a algún lugar muy polvoriento, o cualquier cosa sin importancia. Confiaba en su amigo. Si Killer quería ponerse un pañuelo en la cara o lo que le diera la gana, no era cosa suya.

Y no lo fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando vio que el mayor todavía traía el pañuelo aún cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa. Noto que tenía algunas cortadas que no parecían graves, pero que tenía el brazo con una venda teñida con la inconfundible marca de la sangre seca.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó, con sincera preocupación. Las heridas que podía verle no tenían nada fuera de lo usual, pero se inquietó porque pensó que, quizá Killer sí se había hecho una herida seria, en la cara y que se la cubría por no preocuparlo, o porque le daba vergüenza haber sido herido en el rostro.

— Me peleé con alguien ayer, lo usual. — El mayor se encogió de hombros, terminó de vestirse e intentó salir, pero el pelirrojo le cortó el paso.

— Estás herido, déjame verte... —Kid intentó quitarle la tela del rostro, pero el mayor retrocedió, sin permitirlo.

— No es tu asunto —Contestó el rubio, intentando sonar calmado

— ¡Si lo es! — Exclamó Kid, cruzando los brazos — Eres mi amigo y merezco saber qué te pasa.

— ¿Merecer? — Killer estaba completamente a la defensiva— ¿Crees que tienes poder sobre mí?

— Lo tengo.

Killer solía admirar la capacidad que tenía Kid de decir cosas que eran muy grandes para su edad y su cuerpo de niño, con total confianza en su propia fuerza, sin un ápice de duda. Pero en ese momento, la odió.

Porque sabía que era verdad.

Tanto así, que por no enfrentarle, se dio media vuelta y se fue saltando por la ventana. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño a Kid, a la única persona importante para él, al único que le había aceptado, que le había querido. No quería terminar siendo él quien le lastimara.

* * *

**La cosa se pone dramática de nuevo :c**

**Gracias a Korone Lobstar y a MyMobius07 por sus reviews del capítulo anterior :) De verdad que sus reviews me alegran el día (L)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
